


Never hurry...

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different love stories start in many different ways, but always before happiness can take control, there must be a lot of misery. Molly Hooper was broke, got kidnapped by her ex, and finally evicted from her flat. Karma had to finally turn back and something good has to happen, but... never hurry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The visit

"Hello, darling. Did you miss me?"

Molly Hooper stopped and put everything she was busy with down. She was almost about to finish her work and finally go home, when she heard the voice behind her back, voice she really didn't want to hear. Voice that about a month ago, before that bloody sentence appeared all over the country, was a voice of dead man… her dead ex. She slowly turned, trying to hide fear from her face when she saw James 'Jim' Moriarty smiling innocently, not any more in a stupid colourful jeans and polo shirt. He was wearing Westwood suit, red tie and looked far more… sexy, Molly had to admit, when he didn't pretend to be gay, but still scary and unpleasant.

"Why do you look so afraid, honey? Didn't you miss your old boyfriend? I thought we might go out for a while, we haven't seen each other quite long actually. You could tell me what happened here in London during these 2 years when I was dead…"

He moved forward and started fiddling with Molly's hair. She was trying to escape him with terror in her eyes, but she met the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to find enough courage to face this. When she opened them and saw Jim terrifyingly close she couldn't even open her mouth. It got worse…  _Molly Hooper, do not be a coward!_ She put herself together.

"I'm afraid we split up, and I'm afraid it's permanent. I don't know what you want from me and I don't care. Leave me alone, you caused enough harm already to everybody in that city. Do me a favour, and… and piss off!"

Moriarty withdraw a little with an impressed look on his face. She really did changed. Molly Hooper facing a serial killer and telling him to piss off. She made a progress. He was quite… proud. But still she behaved impolitely, so he couldn't really leave that without punishment.

"Oh, Molly, Molly, Molly… You should learn how to behave. That's wasn't what I expected after such a long absence. I offered a nice date, and you reject me like that? I truly would never expect something like that from you. You were such a nice always. What happened? I think I really should give you lesson…"

Molly almost fainted when he moved forward again. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't make a sound when a man she once dated (still couldn't believe that) slapped her, grabbed her arm, turned her back and handcuffed. She finally remembered how to talk and wanted to protest, but before she managed she was gagged and some two other man, Moriarty's dogs took her away and threw into the car boot. She thought if anyone will notice her disappearance. She wondered if Sherlock will notice if Moriarty doesn't contact him. But why would he?


	2. Good bye

Sherlock felt a little anxious moving in the dark. He didn't like the text he got and he didn't like the situation at all. Congratulations Jim, you got him there. It wasn't a fair play, but there was too much at the stake.  _I think I got sth of yours. Sorry I missed her last time. She really does count. Come and play? – JM._ That was a kind of game Sherlock didn't like to play. When there was a life at stake, but life of somebody he cared. Much. So there he was, the address Moriarty sent in the next SMS, the address nobody knew. Sherlock didn't take a cab, he decided stealing his brother's car will be much faster and safer. So after he took care of the GPS nobody could follow him here. Not this time. This time too much was at stake. Only him and Moriarty. And there he is, so where is the other player…?

The lights suddenly turned on and blinded Sherlock. When he used to it he noticed the whole house is actually empty. No walls despite the ones that kept the roof on its place. And as there was no one outside too, he understood he was alone with Moriarty and his poor captive in this strange house with windows painted black. Molly was bound to the chair in the middle or the room and gagged. Moriarty was standing right above her, little remote control in his hand. This must be he turned the lights on without anybody's help. He was smiling.

"Oh, Sherlock… How lovely you accepted the invitation. I understand I gave you the good reason. Oh, look at her. Isn't she beautiful? So beautiful and so nice. I really enjoyed the time we were together. Shame you destroyed it. But you know what? She rejected me today. That – that, I didn't like that. And look at this little thing. Little remote control that let me turn the lights off and on when I want that. Such a little thing and such a joy. I love technology."

When he said that he pressed the button on the remote again and darkness surrounded everything. When the lights went on again after a few seconds, Sherlock frozen. During these few seconds of darkness, Moriarty left the remote and took the knife. He was now standing with the sharp blade on Molly's neck. He had an evil smile on his face, while in Molly's eyes, turned to Sherlock, tears were growing bigger and bigger, that she couldn't stop them going down her cheeks. Sherlock looked her deeply in the eyes, like trying to say  _It's gonna be ok. I will take you out of there._ What really was in his mind was only a bloody will to kill this bastard and finally end all the problems with James 'Jim' Moriarty.

"Oh, I see you look a bit confused. Are you afraid of moving? Cause I won't kill her, just because you move, you know. Come here, come closer, be some support to her. She looks terrified, don't you think? Don't you hear me Sherlock? Come to her. Let her feel some nice, friendly touch, not only cold metal…"

Sherlock tried hard to keep calm. His hand wanted to grab the gun from the back pocket, but he controlled it. He slowly walked to Molly, praying that he deduced things right. Actually, he couldn't have mistaken, right? Moriarty was here alone, there were only two of them (and Molly, but Sherlock knew Moriarty took her only as a bait for him) so there was no other possibility. This time, James Moriarty wanted Sherlock Holmes dead. He decided to take bigger risk, but he need to be sure Molly's safe. He walked forward and stopped right in front of Molly. He kneeled and took her head in his hands.  _It's really gonna be alright._ He whispered and dried tears from her cheeks. New hope flamed in her eyes, he saw that, and took his hands off, ready to what's gonna happen next. Right at the moment, Moriarty took the knife of Molly's neck and put it under Sherlock's. Molly's eyes opened widely, terror in it when she looked like the consulting criminal captures the detective. But Sherlock knew it's gonna be like that. Thanks God, 'Jim' was even more a drama queen than Sherlock himself.

"What's wrong, miss Hooper? You didn't expect the situation to turn like that? Are you afraid for your hero? He isn't that much help to you know, and I'm afraid he won't be able to be in the future too. I'm afraid he won't be at all, as I he dies here. It was a real pleasure to go on that second date with you, but now I'm afraid…"

Sherlock got really irritated. One more time Moriarty says 'I'm afraid' and his patience will run off.

"…I'm afraid, he was a naughty boy, and I need to punish him. Were you a naughty boy, Sherly? You've broken uncle Jim's toys and spoils his little games, and stole some of his things like…"

Moriarty kept counting.  _God, he really is bloody annoying. Bloody drama queen._ But that was what Sherlock was waiting for. The one mistake he made. In that monologue, he put a blade a millimetres from Sherlock's neck. Loosen it only a tiny bit, but enough for the world's only consulting detective. Sherlock jumped so the blade didn't hurt him, and grabbed the knife from Moriarty's hand, floored him and took the gun off. He armed it and aimed James Moriarty's forehead. He pulled the trigger.

"You were right. I truly enjoy the surprise on your face, Jim. Would never think I kill you. Shouldn't touch my thing if didn't want to get hurt."

Immediately he left the gun and start to untie shocked Molly. He kept apologizing as he was delicately liberating her from bonds and the gag. After she was free, he hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder. Mycroft won't notice the car disappeared for at least another hour. By the time they will be save at Baker Street 221b. They had time to get rid of all the emotions.


End file.
